where am I?
by Rainasa-chi
Summary: Neji, no sense of humor. Lee, freak boy. Mereka tersesat di hutan yang tidak diketahui lokasinya, mereka menemukan banyak keanehan di hutan itu, Handycam obscura, yang dimana mereka harus mengambil gambar aneh, dan mati karena merekam.Mind RnR?
1. who is he?

**KO-NI-CHI-WA.**

**Kali ini Raina bikin humor sekaligus horror. Bisa gak, ya? Character mereka pula, character ini suggest from Uchiha Narachi, karena Lee juga gak terkenal *tampar* mangkanya, Raina mau coba tantangan ini hehehe**

**Wish me luck ya oh ya Review ya!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

_summary: Neji, no sense of humor. Lee, freak boy. Mereka tersesat di hutan yang tidak diketahui lokasinya, mereka menemukan banyak keanehan di hutan itu, Handycam obscura, yang dimana mereka harus mengambil gambar aneh, dan mati karena RnR?_

* * *

*Neji POV*

Hari ini Konoha Academic mangadakan pariwisata untuk siswa dan siswi SMA kelas X.

Awalnya aku berfikir untuk bolos, tapi ternyata ada daftar hadir. Aku tak mau nama ku tercoreng dari siswa terajin di Konoha Academic.

Lagi pula ibuku sangat memaksaku untuk hadir, alhasil sekarang aku hanya meratapi betapa indahnya Negara Jepang ini.

Namku Hyuuga Neji, banyak yang bilang aku ini bukan tipe humor, ya memang aku jarang tertawa tapi….bukan tidak pernah tertawa.

Mereka seenaknya menamai julukanku, tidak mengganggu sih, hanya saja aku capek diprasangkai seperti itu ketika aku bertemu kohai-ku.

Aku memang terkenal di Konoha Academic, sampai-sampai kakak kelasku mencariku, hnya untuk mengetahui yang mana Neji.

Well, it does not disturb me.

"HWAAA..(dango) Nejiii-kunn~"

Jdar…jdar...

Author: kenapa nyasar ke CLANNAD?

Tiba-tiba pemandanganku menjadi gelap, tak ada lagi angin sepoi-sepoi yang mengibarkan rambutku.

Taman yang kulihat tadi berubah menjadi magma yang sangat panas.

"Hngg."

'_apa-apaan nih orang…' _

Brakkkk…brak…

'_Apakah aku akan mati…? Magma itu sangat panas"_

"Aduh, maaf ya, Neji-san-kun-chan!"

"Ah…Tidakkkkkkkk"

Rambutkan berkibar ke kiri ke kanan

"Rambutku….Aku akan kehilangan rambutku, Rambutku yang indah mulus…..akh…."

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji: OI….bukan The End jahat banget si lo ma gua

Author: iya-iya elah ini mau saya lanjutin

Neji: Jyuuken

Author: wwaa….

Xxx: oi jangan Ribut beduan gua belum dikenalin ke para Reader

Author: akh….Gomene…maaf ya silahkan lanjutkan

"Neji-san-kun-chan! Gomen "

"Neji-san-kun-c…chan?" kataku terkejut

"nani?"

"iie…."

"em…ja…ne " kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan

"em…Neji-kun-san-chan tidak apa-apa aku panggil chan?"

"EM…tau akh" kataku kesal dan meninggalkan orang aneh itu.

"Baiklah Neji-chan"

"oi….gua bilang Tau akh, bukan berarti lo boleh manggil gua Neji-chan, memangnya aku ini cewek, hah?" tanyanku kesal

"Lho…bukannya Neji-chan itu cewek" katanya dengan tablo

"Dengar ya, Alis tebal, baju ketat badan tidak sexy, rambut batok kelapa, Gua ini cowok…c-o-w-o-k"

"Apa? Tidaaaaakkkkkk…aakkkkk…ohok..ohok ….akkkkk"

"OI tenang dulu napa…."

"Akkkkkk….."

"OI…alis tebal…"

"Akkk….."

"Baju ketat badan tak sexy…"

"Akkkkk.."

"Rambut Batok Kelapa…."

"Akkkkkkkk…."

"Oi…gua gak tau nama lo, siapa sih lo?"

"akkkk….oh Neji-chan belum tahu namaku"

"oi…" kataku sambil mengibaskan rambutku

"uah…Neji-chan cantik banget "

"GUA BUKAN CEWEK"

"Tapi Rambut Neji-chan berkibar, pasti rambut Nej-chan lembut….."

"Nama lo" kataku sambil menutup mulutnya yang masih berbicara hal konyol

"Rock Lee"

"eto…Rock….(Batu)….Lee?"

"ne….apa ada yang salah ?"

"iee…..ja…ne"

"Neji-chan…"

"GUA BUKAN CEWEK"

"Neji-chan jahat, hiks…."

Lee pun pergi dari hadapanku, berlari dengan langkah gemulai

.

.

"Sebenernya siapa yang perempuan sih?"

"oi Batu Lee.." panggilku

"Neji-chan Jaaahhhhaatttt~~~~"

* * *

**Akhirnya chap 1 selesai...**

**ini fict yang pendek menurut Raina, habis Otak Raina lagi ngadet...**

**maaf ya kalau gak lucu**

**Review, ya  
**


	2. Pretty hair

**Konichiwa**

**Raina berusaha buat update kilat kayak cerita 'Apakah Tersampaikan?' tapi kayaknya Raina gak bisa deh **

**soalnya kan ini horror sama humor, jadi inspirasi dari linkungan Raina kurang banget **

**apa lagi ceritanya mulai gaje pula  
**

* * *

Aku pun mengejar si Batu Lee…eh…Rock Lee. Tiba-tiba aku sudah sampai di sebuah tempat yang….ya sunyi…gelap…banyak pepohonan…

…..Sepertinya aku tak kenal tempat ini…

'_Aku tak pernah tau kalau didekat Konoha ada tempat seperti ini, lagipula tempat ini tidak familiar. _

_Aromanya…_

_Kesejukannya…_

_Bahkan pepohonannya bukan pepohonan yang biasa ada di Jepang _

_Sebenarnya aku dimana?_

_Apa tempat ini hutan?_

_Atau aku sudah terdampar di sebuah pulau? _

_Mana mungkin!_

_Aku tadi masih di Jepang kok mana mungkin tiba-tiba sekarang aku ada di sebuah pulau?_

_Aneh bukan?_

_Tapi…_

_Aku merasakan firasat buruk._

_Jangan-jangan Batu lee…?_

_Mati?_

_Terima kasih kami-sama!_

_Tapi…apa yang harus kukatakan kepada para guru-guru itu?Gawat! _

_Batu Lee jangan mati'_

Aku menghentikan langkahku…

Aku melihat sekelilingku

Hanya ada pepohonan dan….

Itu…Batu…

Batu….

Batu….

Batu….

**A: bacot banget sih nih orang!**

**N:iya elah sabar**

Itu…batu…

Batu…

Batu….

Batu LEE…..

'_akhirnya ketemu juga…gua gak perlu kena marah dari guru….Cuma gara-gara si Batu Lee'_

Ini sungguh sejarah, pasalnya Batu ini sangat jarang ya kan?

Batu bewarna hitam dan ada tulisan Lee dengan spidol merah. Aku mendekati batu tersebut , aku memegang batu tersebut.

'_Ini mungkin cukup untuk menggantikan si Batu Lee itu, tapi sayangnya batu itu tidak memakai baju ijo ketat dan mempunyai alis tebal.'_

Tunggu dulu…

' _kenapa aku harus peduli dengan si batok kelapa, eh…Baju ketat badan tak sexy,eh…alis tebal….eh Batu Lee itu?'_

"yasudahlah aku akan kembali tanpa si Batu Lee itu"

Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan berjalan melewati jalan yang sama.

Setelah cukup lama aku mengikuti jalan yang sama sampai aku bosan! Tapi….

I can't get out from this Suck place!

Ini sudah mulai senja…pasti teman-teman dan guru-guru sedang mencariku

Di sisi lain….

*NORMAL POV*

"Kakashi-san apa kau melihat Hyuuga?"

"Siapa Hyuuga, Guy?"

"Dia itu murid tercantikku"

"Hyuuga? Oh Hinata?"

"Bukan satu lagi!"

"Ah si budak Neji?"

"Jangan panggil dia budak, karena ia sangat cantik. Dan dia adalah muridku"

"Sepertinya ia telan oleh monster terjelek didunia.."

"Apa si kembang desa itu…"

"Sudahlah sebentar lagi ada acara api unggun, kau kan mau dansa bersama Lee"

"Oh iya, yasudahlah"

A: poor Neji *tinju*

N: ahahaha rasakan itu

A: sakit Neji-kun

N: lagian bikin cerita gak bener

A: aku kan belum selesai, ya sudah aku lanjutin ya

Kembali lagi ke Neji

Ia pun berjalan menelusuri tempat aneh itu, ia terus mencari si Rambut kelapa batok, alis tebal, mata bulat, dan badan tak sexy (padahal cuma satu orang).

Tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berambut putih.

Ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

*Neji POV*

'_Siapa tuh?_

_Dia…._

_Dia gak mungkin hantu kan?_

_Aku sih gak takut hantu…_

_Tapi…_

_Kenapa sekarang gua merinding ya?_

_Apa jangan-jangan…_

_Dia…_

_Dia…._

_Dia…._

**A: kalo kelamaan udahan aja deh**

**N: iya aku capek…**

**A: ya udah…ngomong-ngomong siapa yang rambutnya putih?**

**N: lah…mana aku tau? Kan kamu yang bikin fict**

**A: lah aku gak pernah bikin…**

**N: itu diatas?**

**A:aku juga baru baca **

**L: oiii aku ditinggal, Neji-chan jahaat~**

**N: emangnya gua pacar lo?**

**A: tau nih!**

**N: mending sama Raina, hehehe **

**A: apa sih? *merona***

**L: ciiieeee**

**A: aku gak suka Neji, em… maksudnya perasaan**

**N: Raina jahat **

**A: biarin

* * *

**_'dia..._

_dia..._

_dia..._

_sering creambath...'_

* * *

**A: nani sundaeyo?**

**

* * *

**_'abis rambutnya indah banget..._

_sampe-sampe aku terpesona..._

_Neji, jangan sampe kamu suka sama dia _

_okay..._

_aku mau tanya dia make apa buat creambath'_

aku pun mengikuti orang tersebut. Jarakku dengan jaraknya lumayan jauh...

Tiba-tiba

"eh... orang itu berhenti" gumamku

_'tunggu dia sedang apa?'_

ia membalikan badannya aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena bayangan dari pohon besar dihadapan

_'itu kan...pohon beringin' _

aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan

_'dia...dia...kencing,ya?'_

_

* * *

_

**A:Neji bego...**

**N: lo yang nulis juga**

**A: Maaf Neji-kun**

**N: Tumben jadi Neji-kun**

**A:oh...Raina salah... **

**N: trus apa**

**A: Neji-chan (polos)**

**N: *muka tersensor* aku seneng banget Raina **

** (pasalnya Raina gak pernah liat Neji-chan Snyum bahagia)**

**A: emang kenapa?**

**N: udh kayak pasangan**

**A: maksudnyakan Cewek *santai, polos***

**N: *kaku***

** (mati)  
**


	3. Camera Girl

**YOSH….KONICHIWA **

**Warning: AU,OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Mind RnR?**

**Summary: Neji-chan bertemu seseorang yang menurut dia, dia memiliki rambut yang indah. Akhirnya Neji-chan pun mengikutinya dan….(liat aja sendiri yah)

* * *

**

*Neji POV*

'_Dia kencing?..._

_Serius? Yah gua gak tertarik sama cowok, berarti gua balik aja yak' _

Aku membalikan badan dan mengambil jalur kanan untuk pulang, aku menghentikan langkah-ku

'_Tapi gua penasaran sama rambutnya itu, yaudah-lah cowok juga gak papa'_

Aku membalikkan badan-ku lagi dan pergi menuju tempat tadi, entah kenapa aku baru menyadari aura tempat ini dengan tempat tadi sangatlah berbeda.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu pun aku melihat sekelilingku tapi tak ada sesosok orang pun yang terlihat.

'_Aneh gua cuma ninggalin dia selama 2 menit, gak mungkin cowok bisa selesai kencing secepet itu,mungkin sih…..tapi dari tadi tak ada yang melewati-ku. Ini aneh…_

_Cewek kencing itu….. _

_Tempat ini…._

_Batu lee _

_Semuanya aneh_

_Aneehhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_(okay gua juga mulai aneh) '_

"Neji-chan~~~~~~~ awaaaassss"

"B…..Batu …..Leee…? dari mana aja lo? Ayo kita pulang"

"Neji-chan~~~~~~ awaaaasss daaaannnngggggoooo,un"

"Da…..dang….dango?" kataku sambil mundur kebelakang

Slow motion version: on

"Neeeeejjjjjiiiioooo-cccchhhhhaaannnaaa~~~~~~"

"BBBBBB…BBBBaaaatttttuuuuu…..LLLLLLEEEEE? DARI Maona looooooooooooo? Ayyyyyooooo kitaaauuuu ppppuuuuulllaaaooonngggg"

"OOOOIIIIIII…JJJJAAAUUUUNGGGGGAAANNNNN LLLLAAAARRRRIII KKKAAAUUUUUU"

* * *

**A:STOP ITU SIAPA?**

**N: MBOH

* * *

**

"LLLLLLEEEEE…JAUUUNNNGGGGAAAAANNNN NNNNAAAABBBRAAAAOOOKKK GUEEEEEE!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH HOHOHOOHHO"\

GUBRAK…..

JDAR….

Mbek…..

Kwek…kwek…

Guk-guk

Miaw

""

Slow motion: off

"Oi…..Leee pergi dari badan gua"

"Gomene" katanya sambil berdiri menjauhi tubuhku

"ngapain sih?" kataku kesal

"Em…. Itu"

"Apa?"

"Itu…"

"Apaan sih?" kataku tambah kesal

"Em….

Em….

Em…

Em…

Em….

Em….

Em…

Eto….

E….

Aku lupa kenapa lari"

Gubrak …

"Oi…jangan ngerasa dunia ini milik kalian berdua" kata sesorang yang baru pertama kali aku dengar suaranya

Ckrek…

"Yah gua kira di tabok….kita malah di foto…." Kataku

"Ayo Neji-chan cissss…"

Ckrek….

"Ya ampun hantu nya terlalu kuat…."kata cewek itu

'_hantu….?'_

"Ngomong-ngomong lo siapa?" tanyaku padanya dengan tatapan membunuh

"akhh…aku takut " katanya sambil menjatuhkan kameranya

"Neji-chan kau menakutinya"

"Gue Cuma Tanya dia ini siapa, baik-baik pula" kataku sambil melempar tatapanku ke Lee

"Gadis manis…apa menurutmu wajah paman ini wajah yang menyambut seseorang?" kata le samabil memegang ubun-ubun dan daguku, lalu memutarnya kearah wajah anak perempuan itu

"Huuuaaaahhhh…banci!" kata anak perempuan itu, lalu ia berlari ke belakang sebuah pohon besar

"APA? APA APA APA APA APA APA? **APA?**" kataku melepas tangan lee dari ubun-ubun dan dahiku, lalu mendekati anak perempuan itu.

Sekrang aku tepat berdiri di belekangnya, kulihat tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

Tiba-tiba asap tebal putih muncul entah dari mana asalnya.

Tiba-tiba dari asap tebal itu muncul-lah seorang perempuan (lagi?)

Wajahnya memblur, aku tak bisa melihatnya

"" tawanya sambil menggerakan kepalanya ke segala arah yang ia bisa

"kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak gadis di depanku

"huwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"teriak lee

Entah sejak kapan di tempat yang tidak kuketahui ini penuh suara akan hahahahaha, huwaaaaaaa dan kyyyyyaaaaaaaaa secara bergantian

""

""

""

"ahahahahahahaahahahahah"

"kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

""

"hahahahahahahaha…ohok~ohok~ohok~ohok"

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…huwe'…huwe' hhuuuwek"

"uwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..dango….."

"oi….oi…..kok jadi ancur sih?" kataku yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'what-the-heck-?'

"kau apakan Yae,hah?" Tanya si gadis kabut itu

"siapa Yae?"tanyaku

"YAE, itu lho….yang rambutnya pendek poni….em aku lupa kesamping ato depan ya?, trus dia pake kimono warna putih. Oh iya dia mirip aku"

"Nani?"kata Lee bingung

Pasalnya wajahnya kayak disensor jadi ngeblur gitu (lah)

"maaaf lo salah orang" kataku lalu memebalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Lee, gadis kabut, dan gadis kamera itu.

"Neji-chan…tungguin"

"Mbak saya di tinggal ini? Kok jahat banget sih?" kata si gadis kamera itu

"tunggu disini" kata gadis kabut manghalangi gadis kamera mendekati kami

"kamu Yae, kan?" Tanya si gadis kabut itu

"Maaf….bukan ….katanya Yaae mirip kamu, emang wajahku mirip sama kamu?" Tanya si gadis kamera

"iya, liat aja coba" kata gadis kabut dengan semangat

"enggak makasih, hahahahahaha…_'orang wajahnya ngeblur gitu mau disamaain kayak wajah imut dan cantikku' _(ini bergumam, ya)" kata gadis kamera

"masa' sih, ini alamatnya bener kok yang di kasih ama "

"Mr. Kusabi? Ah…..yang gede dibelakangmu itu kan waktu kamu ketawa kayak orang gila?" kata si gadis kamera

"kok kamu tahu?" katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis kamera itu.

"em… itu…"

"jadi, kamu yang mau ngambil cewek itu dari tanganku ya?" kata si gadis kabut

"em…enggak kok"

"jangan bohong" katanya sambil mencekik gadis kamera

"ah….Banci…B….baju … ketat… bantu aku!" katanya meminta tolong aku dan Lee

Kami hanya saling menatap…..dengan wajah yang kebingungan

"OI…." Katanya meminta tolong lagi

Lalu kami berdua menatap gadis itu

"Sebenarnya lo itu siapa kita,sih?" tanyaku pada gadis kamera itu

"Gak…..a…..a….ada…..w…..waktu…..bu…at….nge…je….la…..ssin"

"hah? Asin?"

"kalo asin jangan dijilatlah tangannya"

"bukan….waktunya …becanda…..oi" kata si gadis kamera

"Lagian tinggal di dorong juga selesai" kataku

"iya dorong aja" kata Lee membantu

Gadis Kamera itu memajukan tangannya dan ia mendorong tubuh si Gadis Kabut, tapi hasilnya tangan si Gadis Kamera menembus melewati tubuh si Gadis Kabut

"ah…..ternyata dia hantu…tolong….ah…..aku….cceeepppaaat" kata si Gadis Kamera

"Ooooohhhhh….dia hantu….

…

…..

….

…

Hahahahaha bisa aja lagi susah, malah becanda" kata Lee

"Lee…. Kamu ini gimana sih? Dia ini H-A-N-T-U, hantu, hantu,hantu…uwaaaaaa hantu?" kataku yang baru sadar jika Gadis kabut adalah HANTU (hiii)

"kyaaaa…..aku takut" kata Lee sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan bergoyang ala dangdut

"oi….." kata si Gadis Kamera

Kami berdua pun terbangun dari ketakutan kami

"Ayo selamatkan diri kita,Lee" kataku sambil memegang bahu Lee

"oi jangan tinggalin gua dong " panggil si gadis Kamera

Aku membalikan badan menuju si gadis kamera itu

"bukan tarik aku…..kamera-kamera"

"Huh dasar Pecinta Kamera" kataku dan Lee

"C….cepat"

"iya-iya elah" kataku kesal

"Oh iya…..yang…di….foto…..Hantunya….aja …jangan ….gua"

"emang kenapa kalo gua moto lo bedua? Nanti lo mati?"

"Bukan…."

"terus kenapa?"

"Muka gua Lagi jelek, Banci"

"jangan ngatain gua banji, baka"

"heh! Cepetan, lo gak leher gua udah merah?"

"iya-iya"

Aku menggambil kamera SLR yang dikalunginya sejak tadi , aku melepas talinya dan ku angkat agar aku dapat melihat dan memfoto

Aku sudah siap memotret hanya, aku mengarahkannya ke object si gadis kabut dan gadis kamera, tapi sebelum aku menekan tombol 'capture', tanganku seperti bergetar

"jangan hiraukan tanganmu cepat foto"

Aku memencet tombol 'capture'

"katakan halo"

Setelah 2 menit berlalu

Si gadis kamera itu dapat bernapas seperti biasa

Tetapi ia terjatuh…

"kamu gak papa kan?" tanyaku sambil memegang bahunya

"Apanya yang gak papa? lihat dong leherku sampe merah begini…hiks….hiks…"

"gomene" kataku

"coba aku lihat hasilnya…." Katanya sambil mengambil kamera SLR itu dari tanganku

Ia memencet tombol kanan-kiri

"hei….kenapa kau ambil gambar yang aneh ?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar kamera

"ngomong apa sih?...jelas-jelas si Gadis Kabut itu di sebe…." Aku tak meneruskan kata-kataku setelah ia memeberitahukan gambarnya….

TBC

* * *

**Gomene minna! **

**Maaf, ya! biar lebih**** penasaran aku sengaja gak kasih tau namanya si camera girl**

**looking forward for next chap ya**

**ja...  
**


	4. The End

**Konichiwa **

**Balik lagi dicerita yang menurut Raina sama sekali gak se-sukses cerita 'apakah tersampaikan?'**

**Ya apalagi shock banget ngeliat reviewnya Cuma 5 hiks…**

**N: Raina, maafin Neji **

**R: gak papa kok, yang penting cerita ini nyampe endingnya sebelum Raina bikin cerita baru, Raina gak mau cerita ini menghantui kehidupan R aina hahahaha. **

**Oh iya mulai dari chap ini sampe kbelakang semuanya horror lho…**

**Warning:OOC,AU,GAJE**

**MIND RnR?**

POV NEJI

Aku melihat wajahnya, sedikit pucat

Aku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"memangnya kamu gak pernah mencoba kamera ini?" tanyaku sambil mengambil kameranya dari genggamannya

"….."

tak ada jawaban

.

.

"hei, camera girl"panggil Lee

"namaku Mio bukan camera girl"

"Baiklah , Mio. Apakah kamu pernah memakai kamera ini" tanyAku sambil menunjukkan kamera itu

"kenapa jadi formal gitu?" Tanya Lee

"sssssssttttt" kataku

Lalu Lee hanya membalas dengan tatapan kesal

"sebenarnya….kamera itu bukan milikku"

"Kau mencurinya?" tanyaku dengan death glare

"bu..bukan gitu juga" kata Mio kesal

"Lalu?" Tanya Lee dengan wajahnya yang polos

"SSSSSTTTT…."

"Neji-chan~~~~"

"sssstttttt"

"aku…mengambilnya.." kata Mio sambil menundukan kepalanya

"itu bukannya mencuri?" tanyaku

"yah… tapi disini ada faktor yang berbeda"

"maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tatapn yang mengatakan Hei-I-am-not-understand

Mio mengankat kepalanya

"there is spirit, at this that spirit is choose me " katanya sambil merebut kamera SLR tersebut dari genggamanku

"lalu? Pernahkah kau mencobanya?"kataku sambil melipat kedua tanganku

"ya…tapi…"

"tapi apa" Tanya Lee

"hasil yang kudapat tidak seperti yang banci…"

"namaku Neji" kataku memejamkan kedua mataku tanda kesal

"yang Neji ambil, gambar yang kuambil….benar-benar seperti mangambil gambar dengan kamera biasa" kata Mio panjang lebar

"jadi maksudmu kamera ini gak mau dipegang Neji-chan?" Tanya Lee mendekat

"menurutku…..kamera ini hanya dapat digunakan oleh seseorang yang telah ia pilih" kata Mio

.

.

.

setelah 5 menit ….mungkin lebih

Kami berbincang-bincang aku teringat sesuatu yang penting, dan aku harus menanyakannya kepada Mio

"Mio, kau tahu kita sedang ada dimana?" tanyaku

"Jepang" katanya cepat dan mukanya….sangat polos

"a…aku juga tahu kita di Jepang, tepatnya dimana? Abis aku belum pernah kesini"

"iya juga aku baru sadar" kata Lee sambil tersenyum

"kalo baru sadar ,runggu jawaban dari anak keil ini" kataku sambil menunjuk Mio

"aku bukan anak kecil!"

"okay, okay take it easy" kataku sambil menghela nafas panjang

"So?" Tanya Lee

"A…Aku juga tak tahu. Dari tadi aku juga mencari jalan keluar tetapi kembaranku…."

"si…gadis kabut?"

"bu…BUKAN!"

"sssssttt lee jangan ganggu Mio, dia kan lagi bercerita"

"akh iya Neji-chan" kata Lee sambil duduk tepat disebalahku.

Ctek….

Ctek….

"Se… SEJAK KAPAN ADA API UNGGUN?" teriak Mio kepada aku dan Lee

"entahlah …." Kataku berbarengan dengan Lee

"hei lanjutkan ceritamu saja" perintah seseorang dari….entah darimana asalnya

"betul tuh" kataku berbarengan lagi dengan Neji

Mio hanya terdiam….lama-lama ia tersadar dari lamunannya

"ah….saiapa tadi yang menyuruhku melanjutkan ceritaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran

"hem….bukan aku " lagi…lagi aku mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Lee

"ya…cerita menarik jadi aku sarankan kau melanjutkannya"

"itu suara yang tadi" kata Mio

"ada yang salah denga suaraku?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan sana

"siapa lu? Nongol-nongol aja" kata Lee

"Rambut itu….." kataku

"kenapa Neji-Chan?" Tanya Lee

"itu …orang yang kuikuti sampai akhirnya aku ditabrak olehmu" kataku datar

"kenapa kau mengikuti kakek-kakek tua itu" kata Mio ceplas ceplos

"APA? BERANI SEKALI KAU PADA NINJA LEGENDARIS!" kata orang tersebut sambil menjitak kepala Mio

"Auw…sakit tau!"

"hah? Ninja legendaris? Bukannya mereka udah punah?" tanyaku

"Hus Neji-chan …." Kata lee

"apa?"

"Tsunade-sama? Orochimaru?"

"oh iya saya Lupa !"

"Maksud kalian apa sih?" Tanya Mio kesal

"kau enggak tahu trio Legendaris? Hahahahaha" kataku dan lee

"Cupu! Bopung! Hahaha lo bolang ya?" kata kami

"Bo..bolang?"

"Bocah ilang!hahahahaha"

"iya…ya aku baru sada dimensi kita berbeda"

"maksud?" Tanya si personil trio legendaris itu

"iya, di duniaku semuanya 3D tapi kalian Cuma 2D"

"Lalu?" Tanyaku yang baru saja tenang dari ketawa gila

Eh ngomong-ngomong gw barusan ketawa ya?

Wahahaha keren

Gw sendiri aja gak kebayang kalo gw ketawa kayak gimana

"Berarti ini penghubung antara duniamu dengan duniaku!" katanya sambil berjalan melawati aku dan Lee

"YA, semacamnya" kata Mio sambil memegang pepohonan.

Srek…

Srek….

"Suara apa itu?" kataku berbisik.

"Mboh.." kata Lee juga berbisik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek?" kata Mio.

Aku dan Lee hanya mengangguk. Kami mendekati sumber suara itu. tepatnya di semak-semak. Kami berjalan dengan perlahan agar tidak mengaggetkan orang yang ada di balik semak-semak tersebut. setelah kami berada di depan semak-semak itu, Mio memebuka semak-semak itu secara perlahan. Tebak apa yang kami temukan…..

Yang kami temukan adalah….

Mayat yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan Mio. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku.

"Mayu!" teriak Mio setelah melihat Mayu.

Sebenarnya aku menyebut dia mayat hanya karena ia tak bergerak ternyata dia masih hidup. Perempuan bernama Mayu itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan pelan. Tangannya itu doselimuti oleh darah…entah darah siapa.

"Mayu…kamu kenapa?" Tanya Mio lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat tubuh mayu.

"Kau….akan dibunuh oleh Sae" katanya lalu…ia …mati.

Yah sayang banget tuh!.

"TIIIIIIDDDDAAAAKKKKKK"( bayangkan lagi di opera)

Pffft…kocak banget!

"yaudahlah udah mati ini" kataku.

"Apa kau bilang, banci?" kata Mio.

"Yaudahlah…..emang kita mau ngapain udah mati juga" kataku.

"hiks…hiks…"

"Yah…kok Mio nangis,sih?" Tanya Lee

"iyalah….kan temennya mati" kataku mengibaskan tangnku.

"Huaaaa…."

"Mio jangan nangis….Neji-chan, jangan gtu dong" kata Lee

"Maaap" kataku.

Tiba-tiba muncullah…asap…..lagi. dan kali ini berasal dari Mayu…

Wah…mayu…wah….wah…. ternyata dia cewek nyebelin itu.

Tiba-tiba Mayu berdiri tegak dan siap mencekik Mio. Dan… Mio dia hanya tersenyum…karena …gadis bernama Mayu itu udah bangun dari kematiannya.

"tuh…kan bangun. Makanya jangan sedih mulu" kataku

"Mayu…." Kata Mio sambil memeluk Mayu, dan mayu mencekik leher Mio.

Pada akhirnya…aku selamat dan aku benar-benar menjadi banci setelah selamat. Gila….jadi banci enak juga.

Ya ampun kenapa gak dari dulu aja kayak begini.

Lee…ya….dia menjadi batu sungguhan…dan mendapat uang karena itu….

Mio…..Mayu….mereka mati bersama. Sungguh tragis….

Kalian mau tahu di mana hutan itu? ternyata hutan itu berada di sebelah…

Ya ampun ini cacat banget….

Dia berada di sebelah Konoha….ya ampun….

Kayaknya ini gak serem tapi menurutku serem karena Mayu dan Mio mati di depanku. Dengan cara ya luma yan sadis.

Dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri…aku tidak akan pernah datang kesana lagi

The end


End file.
